


Mo the Cleaning Bot

by Seito



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms, WALL-E (2008)
Genre: small kind crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having to move into the Tower Clint and Coulson proceed to have sex everywhere. To the point that JARVIS has a small cleaning bot with plenty of disinfectant discretely following them around whenever they are in the tower. That bot is Mo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mo the Cleaning Bot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Avengers Kink Meme

Mo was a small white cleaning bot. Barely a foot tall and equipped with a small scrub brush, Mo took his job very seriously: track down foreign contaminants and clean them. It was a job Mo performed perfectly and both Creator and JARVIS had told him so.    
  
Then these creatures had moved into the designated area known as ‘home’. They were Creator’s “friends,” according to JARVIS. Mo cried out in dismay at the fact that his perfectly cleaned and maintained area was constantly getting dirty. “Moooooo!”   
  
His yellow line eyes tilted in what Mo had identified as ‘annoyance’ as he detected more foreign contaminants. A red flashing light rose from his head as Mo beeped in frustration. Setting his brush to the floor, Mo began to clean.    
  
And clean.   
  
And clean.    
  
And clean.   
  
Until finally, Mo found the source. Human Elements - Agent Clinton Barton and Agent Phil Coulson. Mo bristled (if a robot could bristle, that was). He flashed his red light to catch their attention.    
  
They stopped in their activity. Mo didn’t understand this activity they insisted on doing. It looked painful, all that wrestling, but whatever they did, the number of foreign contaminants skyrocketed and Mo spent all his time cleaning up after them.    
  
“Is that a robot?” Phil asked.   
  
“Don’t care,” Clint said, resuming kissing Phil.    
  
Mo beeped and whistled again. If they stopped this activity there would be less foreign contaminants! He ran into Human Element Agent Clint Barton’s leg.    
  
“Let’s move to your bedroom,” Phil finally said.    
  
“Hmm,” Clint agreed.    
  
Mo watched as they left the area. He quickly scrubbed down all the entire area. Once this was done, he turned around and started following after the two Human Elements. Creator would not be happy with an unclean home.    
  
“I think this robot is following us,” Clint remarked.    
  
Mo held his brush up in the air, protesting angrily. “Mo!” These human elements made it hard to clean!    
  
“Throw it out,” Phil ordered.    
  
Mo made an indignant sound of protest. He ran into the door. How could they? He needed to clean!    
  
“Mo?”   
  
Mo turned around to see Creator standing in the hallway. “Moooo,” Mo whined. He pointed with his brush at the door.    
  
“Oh, are you trying to get into that room to clean?” Tony asked.    
  
Mo whirled and beep in agreement.    
  
“All right, all right. I’ll let you in. Clint’s room is probably a huge mess. Don’t get lost in there, little guy, okay?”   
  
Mo nodded and watched Creator open the door.    
  
“STARK!”   
“WHOA HOW ABOUT A WARNING GUYS!”   
“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!”   
  
Ignoring the yelling, Mo slipped into the room and started to clean.    
  
\----   
  
Later, Creator patted Mo on the head. “Good job, Mo,” Creator smiled. “Keep following those two around, okay?”    
  
Mo nodded. Of course. It was Mo’s job to clean, after all.    



End file.
